But I like him!
by wonder woman2002
Summary: Clawdeen and Romulus are dating but one problem, Clawd doesnt approve will the new couple work through it or stay in the friend zone
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Clawd!" Clawdeen said walking in the house.

"Umm? Clawdeen where were u?" Howleen said.

"None of your business ok." Clawdeen said walking past Howleen without looking at her.

"I bet with Romulus!" Howl said.

"Look here I don't care if your younger then me I will hurt you." Clawdeen said grabbing him by his shirt.

"Wow lil sis you need to chill what do you have against Rom?" Clawd asked.

"Nosy!" Clawdeen said storming to her room.

She slammed the door with all her might then put her purse on the rack and changed into her pjs and went to sleep.

**Next Day**

Clawdeen woke up to Howleen and Howl yelling over who should go in the shower first.

While they were arguing about who would go in first Clawdeen just went in.

When she came out in her regular clothes Clawd went in then Howleen some how got in leaving Howl to be late for school for getting in to late.

"Deuce and Cleo are picking me up want to come?" Clawd asked.

"No I'm waiting for someone." Clawdeen said.

Once Howleen and Howl had started walking to school Clawdeen took out her phone.

"Hello"

_Hey wolfy_

"Can you come and get me"

_Sure and how long are you going to keep this up?_

"Look Romulus I don't want Clawd to know ten make me stop dating you for you being his best friend so are you going to get me or not."

coming, coming

"Thanks" I said hanging up.

"Hey Wolfy come on in." Romulus said pulling up in his black convertible.

Clawdeen got in and when they pulled up Clawdeen saw Frankie, Cleo, Deuce, Draculaura, and...Clawd.

"Clawdeen I cant do this much longer its been 2 weeks so pick one." Romulus said.

"Fine lets go tell my brother."I said.

Me and Romulus walked towards my brother.

"Hey Clawd." Romulus said high fiving Clawd.

I stood behind Clawd and Romulus said "Look Clawd me and..."

"Draculaura! Come with me!" I said pulling her from the area.

"What is it?" Draculaura asked.

"Look me and Romulus are dating its been going on for 2 weeks and I really, really like him but how do I tell him do I walk p and say 'Hey big bro I am having the biggest crush on the wolf we grew up with and ne since we were a pup and now we are dating and its been going on for 2 weeks!" I said.

"Look don't freak maybe Clawd will take it better then you think" Draclaura shrugged.

"CLAWDEEN WERE ARE YOU!" Clawd yelled.

"Yeah... I highly agree with that." I said sarcastic.

"Just avoid him." Draculaura said.

We came out of the bathroom and I saw him and me and Draculaura started running.

"Clawdeen I see you." Clawd yelled.

I texted the details to Frankie and Cleo and they know everything that is going on.

"Gotta get to class bye!" I yelled running to my class.

"Clawdeen we are in the same class." Clawd said.

**After classes Lunch**

"Clawdeen why did you keep it a secret." Clawd said sitting with Clawdeen and her friends.

"Because I knew you would trip bout it so, I just didn't." I shrugged.

"well I don't approve of it so dump him NOW!" Clawd said.

"NO!" I said.

"But I grew up with him and that is not cool." Clawd said.

"News flash! You date Dracular and I have known her since like K5, So why Is it ok for you to do it but for me its a problem! Sometimes a HATE YOU!" I yelled leaving the table.

"I have to agree." Draculaura said running after her.

"Sometimes I wonder about Clawdeens family and I've only known her for like a year." Jenafire said looking for Clawdeen.

"I should shock you back to your sinces" Frankie said and everyone at her table got up and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Clawdeen was walking down the hall to her last class then she saw Clawd and Romulus arguing.

Clawdeen walked up to Clawd and Romulus and said "Clawd you are still mad!"

"Yea sis I am and you are not aloud to date him!" Clawd yelled.

"Says who!"

"Says me." Clawd said.

Clawdeen had her nails out dropped her bag and books and was about to jump onto Clawd and scratch his eyes out but Romulus caught her before she could land on Clawd.

"Some big brother you are!" Clawdeen yelled as she walked away with her stuff.

**Gym last class until fear leading**

In gym it was girls vs boys dodge ball.

Clawdeen grabbed a ball and used her were wolf strength against her brother.

Clawd caught it and threw it back at Clawdeen but she did a cartwheel, then Frankie ducked and Draculaura was hit.

"OUCH!" Draculaura cried in pain and ran off.

"Draculaura I'm so sorry!" Clawd yelled after her.

"Boys!" Cleo said.

"Its ok Clawd maybe she was just in pain. It will be ok just be more careful." Frankie said then ran to help Draculaura.

**Fear Leading**

"Alright girls pyramid time!" Cleo said.

"Whats the order." Clawdeen asked.

"Twyla, Howleen, Gigi, and Scara Screams at the bottom. Then Venus, Rochelle, and Frankie. the next two will be Frankie and Draculaura. Last will be Clawdeen and I will flip to the top and Clawdeen will hold me up." Cleo said.

Everyone looked around.

"Come on people, chop, chop the queen demands." Cleo said clapping her hands.

"Ughhhhhhhhh." Ghoulia said.

"No I am not pushing it now lets go people NOW!" Cleo said.

Once everyone was built up Frankie said "Now what?"

"Well we will flip down one by one top to bottom but when at the bottom just do a cart wheel." Cleo said.

Everyone did it then took a water break.

"How is it going with big bro?" Howleen asked sitting down next to Clawdeen and her friends.

"Horrible. Clawd wont even here us out." Clawdeen said.

"Aw Clawdeen it will be ok." Frankie said.

"Hey Clawdeen we haven't seen you in the halls." Jinafire said coming in.

"Hey ghouls." Clawdeen said.

"We heard." Skelita said.

"WHAT HOW!" Cleo said.

"Spectera." Skelita said.

"Everyone knows ghoul I thought Cleo would have checked her icoffin and told yall by now." Jinafire said.

"Don't push me ghoul you have no idea what I am capable of." Cleo said whipping her hair out of her face.

"Nor do I care." Jinafire said.

"Now Clawd is going to scare me for life." Clawdeen said.

We all walked out of the school and Romulus offered to take the girls to Clawdeens house.

"So..." Clawdeen said once the girls were in her house and the two were out side of her house.

Clawdeen scratched her arm nervously and said "So Clawd always fines a way to make a guy leave me so...whats your excuse."

Romulus looked at her and grabbed Clawdeen and said "Look Clawdeen Clawd and I are close and so are you and me and their is nothing you or Clawd could do to make me love you less."

"That is the corniest most sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Clawdeen said.

"Come here." He said.

As they were about to kiss Clawd opened the door and pulled Clawdeen in the house.

"Jerk!" Cleo said.

"How rude." Frankie said.

"You are the best big brother you are when it comes to dating." Howleen said.

"Clawd? Why cant you leave them alone." Draculaura said.

"Well, well, well we have saying on my country, if you cant leave couple alone then you have problem with your relationship." Abbey said.

"Why cant you support us Clawd." Clawdeen said then all the girls went to Clawdeens room.


End file.
